1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way interactive light control device, and more particularly to an interactive light control device which comprises a plurality of lamps to transmit and receive a wireless signal to control the lamps to twinkle synchronously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional twinkle-type lamp device provides a fixed operation function. The lamp device comprises LEDs which are set in a fixed twinkle mode. Many lamps are operated respectively and unable to twinkle synchronously. Even if the lamps are the same, they cannot be controlled to twinkle synchronously. For example, bicycle twinkle lamps twinkle respectively. When many lamps meet, they cannot be adjusted to twinkle synchronously. The bicycle twinkle lamps only provide warning and safe effects. They are unable to twinkle synchronously to say hello to other persons.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.